Pity the Snake
by Gear
Summary: Harry finally discovers a power Voldermort or anybody else couldn't possibly know about.


Pity the Snake 

A Harry Potter Crossover

By Gear

First Draft

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were backed into a corner of an old parking garage in central London.

"They're coming!"

Hermione cried as she spun to face the others from the dead end the trio had found themselves in.

"We have to get out of here! There's to many!"

Ron yelled as he prepared to blast a hole threw the wall that led to an another section of the building.

"No, we have to make our stand here, it's the only way to lure him out"

Harry calmly told them as he started casting shielding wards on the ground in front of him.

Seconds later dozens of black robes stream from nearby doors as the death eaters form a crescent around the corner the trio had holed up in.

Escape was impossible now.

They stood there, unmoving as the three continued casting as many defensive wards and transfigured barriers that they could.

Until they parted, to allow a single form to stride up to the impromptu fortress and calmly wait with what on others may have been a pleasant smile, like they were seeing the end of a long day of work, that some bothersome task was nearly at an end.

After they put up all the defenses that they could think of, the Golden Trio mentally prepared for the last stand, the final battle, the culmination of all that had led up to this point.

The Final Battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldermort.

Where one, two, or all three of them might not make it out of this run down garage alive.

Harry straightened up, gave himself a slight shake, took a deep breath, and went out to face his nemesis.

"Harry"

Voldermort gave a slight nod as the boy came to a stop in front of him.

"Tom" Said Harry as he returned the nod.

"So this is it, the long chase at last comes to an end. I have been looking forward to this day for what seems an eternity now my boy, I do hope that you have some interesting tricks up your sleeve to make this interesting."

"I always do, Tom." Harry smirked as he casually put his hand into his pocket. "Would you be surprised that I've been looking forward to this day as well? That it can finally end, and that I'll never have to run, hide, or fight with you ever again."

"Oh yes, I can defiantly agree with that dear Harry, this has been getting rather bothersome over the last couple of years hasn't it? After this day you will have the peace you so desire, and I will be sure to have a proper memorial placed here to immortalize your rather impressive efforts against me, futile though they be."

Voldermort's grin growing larger as he finished.

Harry smirked at this, his eyes shining with absolute confidence as he replied.

"Why thank you Tom!, One can never fault your manners" Harry's smirk growing larger as he dipped into a short bow. "But I am quite afraid that it will be your memorial that I will place here to mark the end to your reign of terror.  
For I have found and destroyed all of your Horcruxes, and you are about to be very surprised."

The A-Team theme

All of a sudden, loud music blared into the large empty spaces of the garage, causing the death eaters to look around in confusion. Then the wall to their right suddenly burst open, silently at first but then blaring with noise when the Silencio spell ended, as a black GMC van with red stripes burst through it.

Voldermort only had time to turn and read the letters on the vehicles grill before they impacted with his forehead at fifty miles an hour

The van then did a power slide through nearly a third of the death eaters in the crescent before coming to a stop with the sliding door now facing most of the remaining death eaters. The sliding door opens and several small cylinders come bouncing out, exploding into flashes of impossibly bright light and sound. Others closer to the van spewing a thick smoke.

One death eater, still awake from the previous power slide, pulled himself up as the smoke started to encase the van and slid down the side toward the driver side door, only to have it suddenly open and hit the side of his head, rendering him senseless as the smoke drifted over and concealed the scene.

Some of the death eaters, blinded and deafened by the flashbangs, stumbled toward the van in a vain effort to attack. When the first two reached the edge of the smoke, they were grabbed by two large muscled arms with lots of gold on them, and pulled into the smoke. Seconds later they came flying out of the smoke to bowl over the three furthest death eaters from the van. Several figures in gas masks emerge from the smoke, and carrying rifles, quickly put all the still standing death eaters on the ground.

A stunned Ron and Hermione come out of their fortress, and stand next to a grinning Harry as the four check all the downed death eaters. Harry puts a cigar in his mouth and magically lights it with his finger, taking a big puff and exhaling with a big sigh of satisfaction.

"I love it when a plan comes together"

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter, and all associated characters belong to JKR.  
The A-Team belong to NBC and whoever else holds any rights to it.

I am not making any money off this,(Nor do I have any) as this is for amusement only.


End file.
